Viviendo la vida
by Ginevere
Summary: El tiempo pasa, envejecemos, tenemos hijos, viajamos, tenemos dinero,morimos, pero ¿Entregamos la existencia sin razonar? ¿Amamos apasionadamente? ¿Sabemos perdonar? y por último y mas importante ¿Pero en realidad sabemos vivir la vida?
1. Chapter 1

Uno deja pasar la vida y no la vive, podremos argumentar que uno trabaja, y estudia, tiene mucho que hacer y que debe razonar las cosas por lo menos dos veces, aunque en este caso opino que con razonarla una vez es suficiente, cero es ninguna y tres es suficiente, la gente piensa en el futuro y no en el presente, yo solo me dedicare a vivirla no a razonarla, solo los cientificos que lo hagan ¿ y que me interesa?, mis intereses son simples, leer, viajar, pintar y tomar fotografías son algunas cosas de mi interes "la gente compleja adora los placeres sencillos" Jajaja ese Oscar wilde tenia toda la razón -río histericamente-, ocupación; vivir ¿o se refieren a alguna otra cosa?, ¿amor frustrado? mm no tengo, soy de esas personas que tienen sexo sin compromiso, cosas que odio; la naturaleza muerta, no me agradan las personas que cortan rosas para ponerlas en sus casas, mmm alguna experiencia que haya marcado mi vida, sí cuando me entere que mi madre se habia ido con otro ¿que aprendí? que tanto los hombres como las mujeres, no se pueden estar en cautiverio, nunca he creido en la fidelidad, no sí, en la fidelidad de un buen stereo -volivo a reir como si aquello en verdad le diera gracia- ¿planes para el futuro? Nunca pienso en el futuro y mucho menos quiero casarme, ni tener hijos, ni hacer algo productivo.

Otro año más, si supiera que tengo algo grande que hacer en esta vida viviria, auqnue lo que hago es vivir -Caminando en un parque lleno de nieve, alrededor se veian niños jugando bulliciosamente, sin nada mas que hacer, ella se sento en una banca humeda- Ultimamente Domino city se a plagado de fastidiosos turistas, deberian de prohibirles venir a ensuciar la ciudad -mirando sus zapatos negros de piel de cocodrilo detenidamente- me hubiera gustado se diseñadora de modas, puesto que superaria a los infames que a cada rato cambian de tendencia, por una peor a la anterior, mi vida es igual de polifacetica que la moda. Defenitivamente.

-Los niños corrian, se aventaban bolas de nieve y construían castillos, ella solo observaba indiferente, en sus ojos se veia algo que en otros no y eso era algo raro, eran como "inhumanos" sin ninguna pizca de sentimientos, estos eran grandes y cafés, y gracias a Dios cafés, ya que llamaba a los de ojos claros, anormales o desfectuosos, en una de esas mirada frías que daba se detuvo en observar, a una señora que atendia a un bebé con la mayor ternura posible- Puede que nunca haya sido apegada a mi madre y menos cuando nos abandonó, pero a una siempre me hubiera gustado que su madre estuviera ahí, solo ahí, cuando yo quisiera, no pediria que me aconsejara sobre mis relaciones, ni que me hubiera cuidado cuando estaba enferma, ni que me dijera que blusa no me hacia quedar gorda,ni mucho menos ponerme toallitas calientes en el vientre para los dolores menstruales, pero en ocasiones me hace falta, llevo 4 años sin hablar con ella debidamente, la veo solo en ocasiones como Navidades o cumpleaños, sí es que asisto claro esta, ella es una mujer delgada, muy guapa la maldita, y tiene grandes ojos negros, muy espectaculares por cierto, es blanca y alta, tiene muchas cualidades físicas, pero es una perra, suele apropiarse de las personas, es manipuladora y fría, es mujer con mucho mundo y es mi madre, lo bueno, es que yo solo saque la parte bonita Jajaja -rie energica e ironicamente, atrayendo la vista de las personas que pasan por su lado en ese momento- ¿que me ven?, ¿no puedo reirme?- se paró energicamente tomando su bolso con la dos manos, apretandolo posesivamente, y mirando fríamente a aquellas personas que la habia volteado a ver curiosamente, odiaba que la demas personas no la pasaran desapersibida, las tomaba como chismosas, sin nada mejor que hacer que fregar al projimo, a aquel día era muy frío y neblinoso y faltaban pocos días para terminar las vacaciones- Ash turistas, me crean ulceras, solo ensucian y congestionan la ciudad- Saco un cigarro de su sofisticada cartera a juego con sus finos zapatos, a ella le encantaba fumar, claro con estilo, tomó la boquilla, acomodo el cigarro, lo prendio y empezó a fumar y a acelerar el paso sin rumbo alguno, no sabia que iba hacer hoy, tal vez ir alguna expocisión o ir algún restaurante sumamente chic, donde frecuentaba encontrarse a sus amistades, en eso sintió un fuerte impacto en el brazo y salio de su ensismamiento- ¡Demonios! ¿que la gente no puede tener mas respeto por los demas? -mirando fijamente aquel hombre que sin darse cuenta la habia lastimado- Y usted que no se fija y se avienta como un animal!, tenga mas cuidado señora- La arrogancia es algo que ella no permitia, mas que en ella misma, ver esos ojos azules tan indiferentes como los de ella y ese ego, la provocaban ganas de vomitar, pero momento, ella recordaba quien era ese hombre, sentia que lo habia visto en algún otro lado, sí ella lo habia visto en los periodicos y en sociales -Mire señor en primer lugar soy señorita y usted no me va hablar a mi como su inferior y finalizando aquí el único animal es usted- ¿Qué no sabe quien soy?- Dijo este ultimo con tal arrogancia, como si fuera indispensable saber verdaderamente quien era él- Si verdaderamete importara cual es su verdadera identidad, yo se lo hubiera comentado, me retiro ya perdi mucho tiempo con personas tan fastidiosas como usted- Él se quedo observando fijamente como aquella muchacha se marchaba, esa misma que lo habia puesto en su lugar, se quedo callado, lo callarón. - En eso su lado una persona un poco más baja de cabellos negros y ojos entre axules y violeta lo llamaba- Seto, olvida esto tenemos que llegar a nuestro destino.

Continuara...


	2. parte II

El día seguia neblinoso, las nubes se arremolinaban rapidamente y eran de un gris carbón, no dire precisamente que era encantador, pero ese día resultaba interesante para reeplantearse la existencia o estar de nostalgico, en este día se cumplian 3 años de un aniversario; no era de un matrimonio, ni de tiempo de conocerse, ni un cumpleaños, era algo mas solemne, sumamente triste, la muerte de alguien que hizo cambiar la visión de un hombre, darle sentido a su existencia y darle un hijo fruto de ese amor que habia acabado tan tragicamente -Hoy mi vida... Se cumplen tres años desde que te perdi en ese accidente, que pudo no haberte cobrado la vida, pero Dios me castigó por todo el daño que he hecho, cobrandote a ti, en lugar de a mi- Esas palabras se las habia dicho mas que para ella, para si mismo, tenia ganas de llorar pero lo evitaba con todo su ser, porque las lagrimas eran para cobardes y perdedores, arrodillandose más para besar la tumba, de su esposa, en la lápida se leia Ishizu Kaiba Isthar 1972-2007 esta era sencilla de marmol gris y sumamente austera, por alguna extraña razón la habian enterrado en un cementerio, en lugar de alguna cripta privada y lujosa- Seto debemos retirarnos,-el hombre un poco más bajo y joven habló- Creo que no es conveniente que nos quedemos otra hora más, vi en las noticias que hoy habrá una gran nevada y el clima se esta convirtiendo mas ingrato, tengo entumida manos y pies...-Mokuba me siento tan responsable por su muerte- Dijo este cortando las quejas de aquel pobre diablo que cuidaba a su hermano mayor, como si fuera el menor- Siento tal cargo de conciencia que no se si algun día pueda perdonarmelo- Mokuba tomo a su hermano del brazo y lo levanto con muchos esfuerzos, no sabia verdaderamente que podia hacer por él, -Seto vamonos a casa a descansar eso te caera bien- Seto Kaiba habia caido en una depresión junto con un circulo vicioso que el llamaba "su rutina laboral" eran jornadas larguisimas de estar sentado frente a su monitor tecleando, con una taza de café o una copa de whisky a su lado, siempre llena, el lo llamaba "su combustible" a aquellas bebidas adicitvas.

Hoy no tuve nada que hacer- Y se te ve en la cara de pocos amigos que traes- Dijo un joven de unos escasos 19 años, con apariencia jovialmente atractiva, y vestido sofisticadamente, con una sudadera beige y unos pantalones color caqui, tenia algo que hacia parecersele a la primera persona y era esa mirada fría y ese tonó de voz lleno de arrogancia- Adivina a quién me encontre en la calle y me hizo este moretón, Daniel- señalandole su brazo izquierdo - Hermana! no me digas que ahora acostumbras tener sexo sadomasoquista- Dijo él con tono de burla y con un brillo extraño en los ojos- Jajaja que chistoso eres, NO, por desgracia no fue así, hoy me tope con el mismisimo Seto Kaiba. El idiota se me atraveso, y ni siquiera se digno a pedirme disculpas o a preguntarme si no me habia dislocado el brazo- esto lo dijo sacando de su dorado estuche un cigarrillo más- Ginebra no crees que tu adicción al tabaco ha aumentado? No entiendo como una persona que se preocupa tanto de su aspecto fisíco, se puede fregar los pulmones de esa manera y lo peor dejar apestando todo- Ella lo miró friamente y se dedico aprender el cigarro y a hechar su primera bocanada- Dani yo no te critico tus vicios por el juego, tú a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío, ademas tampoco soy menor de edad para que no sepa lo que hago y porque lo hago y lo que tú haces nos afecta más que mi costoso pequeño vicio, tu gastas millones apostando en el pokar y juegos de azar y yo gastó una modica suma en matarme un poco más cada día- Ese es el punto, dijo él, aparte no es solo eso, cada día te ves mas marchita, te conviertes en una amargada y en ocasiones me recuerdas a mi madre- ¡Calla!- Dijo Ginebra violentamente- No me recuerdes a esa perra desgraciada, yo no soy igual que ella, por eso no me voy a casar, ni enamorar, ni tener hijos para no arruinarles la vida a otras personas. -Por eso mismo es que estas amargada y marchita Gine, -tomandola del hombro- porque no quieres vivir, como quien dicen experimentar, aunque siempre te escuhó la misma frase de no pensar en el futuro, si no en el presente y no la practicas- Dejame- soltandose de él -Y sabes que odio los diminutivos por algo tengo nombre, ¡para que me lo digan!- Ella se marchó a su habitación dando un portazo y encerrandose con seguro, estaba histerica y de muy mal humor, definitivamente no era su día, aunque en realidad ella es una mujer sumamente temperamental, odiaba su nombre sobre todas las cosas, Ginebra un nombre extraño, la capital de Suiza, pero tambien era una bebida alcholica y de paso habia sido la esposa del Rey Arturo, por cierto una maldita desgraciada tambien. El nombre se debia a que cuando nació estaban en Suiza y como era hija no esperada y no deseada, decidieron cualquier nombre que se les vino a la mente, aunque en realidad el nombre no era tan feo.

Yugi, Yugi, Yugi - Dijo una voz cavernosa por el alcohol- creo que debo dejar de sufir por mal de amores, las mujeres solo nos usan- Yugi se le quedo mirando a su amigo rubio de ojos castaños como si no concibiera lo que dijo- Creo que pense que era al revez- Dijo el hombre que respondia por el nombre de Yugi- No! por eso no debes de casarte y siguir soltero- Dijo el rubio- Así tendras más fans y mujeres fáciles, si me hubieras hecho caso, te hubieras hecho más rico que ese tal cabeza del acornoque del Jaiva- Esto lo dijo con una voz sumamente inentendible apurando su trago de vodka- Pero NO preferiste casarte con Té, desvirgarte y para colmo dejar tu maravillosa carrera de duelista, y ahora estas retirado, solo eres una leyenda solo eso, no seras lo de antes, desaprovechaste una buena oportunidad, renunciaste hacer duelista y solo para que? por un palo con falda jajaja- Joey, estoy divorciado.- Eso, eso- Dijo el rubio -Da igual - Joey en verdad estas muy borracho dejame llevarte al sofa - NO- contesto este último- y luego ese faraon tunakemu o yo que se que nombres feos les ponen ahi -dijo este gritando y zafandose de su amigo para caer en el suelo y tener un ataque de risa- Yugi no me entiendes jajaja, no me entiendes, yo siempre te envidie eras el mejor duelista y con tus pokemamones les partias la maknwfa todos, jajaja dire con tu mazo invencible, hay ando diciendo incoherencias jajajaja en verda si esto borrasho, pero de que ganabas todas las batallas las ganabas, te estimaba, te estimaba y ahora que miw4i22 eres? un solteron treintañero, ha si divorciado, dire y sin nada mas interesante en su vida que ayudar a su amigo borracho...Continuara


	3. Parte III

Era lunes, un glorioso lunes, el día estaba despejado, pero el piso y las aceras estaban completamente llenas de nieve, ese día era perfecto para ir a jugar en la nieve, estar en casa o salir a tomar un café, aunque hoy era el primer día de labores y la temperatura marcaba -20 grados, así que las cosas sugeridas eran de olvidarse y empezar con la rutina diaria, despertarse, desayunar, ir al trabajo, almorzar, trabajar e ir por lo niños a la escuela, pero una persona que lo tenia todo (casi todo), que no estaba casada, ni mucho menos con hijos, ni grandes responsabilidades, podría dedicarse hacer lo que le apeteciera y tener una vida social/trivial activa ese era el caso de Ginebra, su día siempre empezaba a las 10 con su habitual desayuno francés en la terraza de su PH conformado con crossaints, fromages, jugo de naranja y café, después de eso hacia su ritual de baños con sales, venían su maquillista, pedicurista y sus peinadores personales, tenían la gran vida, ya que su padre era un gran empresario en Domino City y su madre es una aristócrata inglesa, ambos con mucho dinero, pero sin ningún interés de pareja, solo ambición, y así habían criado a sus hijos ambiciosos, arrogantes y despilfarradores.

Señorita Ginebra le hablan de la empresa de su padre- interrumpió una joven doncella uniformada impecablemente, entrando la estancia donde una mujer de cabellos negros, piel clara, que llevaba una sofisticada bata estilo oriental. Estaba sentada tomando una mimosa.

Amanda -mientras volteaba mirando aquella joven que conocía el temperamento de su señora perfectamente- sabes que suelo odiar que me interrumpan cuando estoy en mi desayuno- dijo esta fríamente deslizándose sutilmente hasta llegar donde la doncella y tomando aquel teléfono portátil- Bueno, sí, ¿que desea? Si soy Ginebra Kerrigan, Ah, padre que grata sorpresa ¿a que debo su llamada… sí? ahh ya veo...

Era difícil explicar la educación de aquella joven de apenas 22 años, era muy madura y amargada para su edad, pero también era culta, sabía siete idiomas, entre ellos estaba el francés, japonés, inglés, italiano, latín, español y alemán, aunque eso compensaba lo nefasta que era para las matemáticas, aunque tenia conocimientos de ellas, la escuela de jovencitas a la que había ido en las afueras de Inglaterra, era una escuela para "esposas", aunque era pésima para todas esas monerías extras, que le enseñaban ahí, no sabía cocinar, ni lavar, pero ella jamás mostró empeño en aquellas tareas, porque que según decía: …'' si las mujeres aprenden eso, también a los hombres se les debería obligar'', era en ese sentido muy liberalista, pero tampoco feminista, a ella le apasionaba la lectura, pero detestaba enormemente la poesía, ella tenia otra gran pasión y esa era la música, adoraba tocar el violonchelo acompañada por su hermano en el violín, también tocaba el piano y uno de sus placeres irremediables era estar encerrada sola en la biblioteca escuchando horas enteras a los grandes como Tchaikovsky, Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin, Johan Strauss y Vivaldi, entre otros mientras hacia bocetos o pintaba o solo se sentaba en un futón a pensar, se podía decir que era una compañera de charla exquisita, atraía a los hombres por sus conversaciones maduras, tenia una sensualidad y una personalidad que siempre la hacían sobresalir, los hombres la alababan y la llamaban "el diamante rojo" por ser única y ser las idealizaciones de todos los hombres.

Seto, no deberías ir al trabajo hoy, tienes que descansar- Decía Mokuba por teléfono con un tono afligido-… Puede darte un resfriado y empeorar- Mokuba, la empresa no puede manejarse sola sin mi, además hoy tengo una junta muy importante, creo que hoy cerrare un trato de miles de millones de dólares y es indispensable que este ahí.

Seto no tenia las condiciones optimas para ir al trabajo, se veía desgastado y ojeroso, pero el trabajo era su vida, era lo que le hacia olvidar, mientras se anudaba su corbata de seda, se fijó en un retrato que había en una de las mesitas de la gran recamara, era de un joven como de unos diecisiete años, muy parecido a Mokuba, pero de tez clara y cabello corto, ese muchacho era su único hijo y se llamaba Zero, no tenia un parecido particular con algunos de sus padres, pero si era muy buen mozo y atlético y tenia esa mirada humilde de su madre- Seto tomó otra foto a lado de esa donde estaban los tres, Ishizu, Zero y él, se veían muy felices y Zero debía tener cinco años cuando mucho; Seto se sonrió y beso el retrato y lo puso en su lugar nuevamente- Me pregunto como estará mi hijo, después de la muerte de su madre nuestra relación no es igual- Zero estaba en un internado de Alemania, hace años que estaba allá, era muy buen deportista, no tan hábil para los negocios, pero si para la historia, el, a comparación de su padre, no era un fanático de duelo de monstruos, apenas sus habilidades eran escasas; y hablando de duelo de monstruos hace años que no se organizaba torneos y Kaiba Corp. ya no vivía de eso si no de otro tipo de tecnología, ahora, oír hablar de duelo de monstruos era como si fuera un mito, algo anormal, y Yugi Moto como un Dios de la mitología griega. Eso lo decepcionaba enormemente.

Seto Kaiba se preguntaba donde había quedado esa cultura y porque permitió que su hijo apenas supiera que era el modo de defensa y ataque...


	4. Chapter 4

Señor Kerrigan por favor pase el señor Seto Kaiba lo esta esperando en la sala de juntas con los demas socios e inversionistas- Decia un hombre fornido y alto, el era seguramente su secretario personal.

En la gran sala de juntas que daba una vista soprendente a Domino City estaban sentados inversionistas, socios y dema personas influyentes que tenian que ver con el manejo de Kabia corp, algunos enfrascados en platicas sobre bolsa de valores o sobre problemas laborales y otros reeleyendo los documentos que tenian enfrente; Hoy se decidiria que destino iba tomar esta corporación,que en su tiempo habia sido de las mas importantes.

Buenos días Señor Kerrigan, espero que no haya tenido problemas en dejar sus negocios por América y venir a tratar sobre negocios- Dijo un Seto Kaiba de la manera mas coridal posible, que una persona con su personalidad podia hacerlo, dejando de leer unos informes y levantandose de su asiento .

Arthur Kerrigan, para ti mi querido Seto- Dijo este acercandose y estrechandose las manos. -mucho gusto en conocerlo- Arthur Kerrigan era un hombre mayor como de unos 60 años, con barbas y de aspecto demacrado, pero su forma de vestir era impecable, tenia la apariencia de ser muy exigente y lograr lo que quisiera sin importar lo que cueste era de esos hombres que se creeian que podian conseguir todo con dinero.

Tome asiento Arthur, en la cabecera si me hace el favor.- Dijo un Kaiba amablemente señalandosela y sentandose en la otra cabecera del extremo apuesto con sus aires de superioridad.

Bien Caballeros inciaremos esta junta...-Kaiba se cortó asi mismo quedandose paralizado, en ese justo momento acababa de llegar una personas más, que no estaba contemplada, era alta, ojos cafés y cabello corto e impecablemente vestida con un traje de dos piezas color gris claro, esos aires de superioridad,superiores a el (que redundancia) y esa forma de majestuosa de caminar ya la habia visto, él en algún lado, miro de nuevo de pies a cabeza aquella mujer que habia interrumpido esa junta tan importante para él, le dio un pinchazo en la cabeza de tan solo recordar donde se la habia topado y bajo que circunstancias, por un momento penso que habia venido para hecharle bronca o para demandarlo, estaba apunto de hablarle, pero se fijo a su alrededor viendo como los demas hombres la miraban como si se la estuvieran comiendo con la mirada, observando detenidamente cada detalle de aquella mujer.

Disculpeme Seto- Dijo una voz seca de su otro extremo, se me olvidó mencionar que hoy mi hija me acompañaría, permitanme presentarlos ella es Ginebra Kerrigan Churchiil mi hija mayor y Ginebra- Ambos se miraron fríamente y ella bajo su mirada automaticamente sonriendo sarcasticamente- E hija seguro debes de conocer al famoso Señor Seto kaiba...

Les prometo que la siguiente actulización sera enorme xD es que no estaba tan inspirada estos días.


End file.
